Joseph-François Snel
Joseph-François Snel (Brussel, 30 juli 1793 – Koekelberg, 10 maart 1861) was een Belgisch componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en violist. Levensloop Snel is al in 1801 bekend als koorknaap aan de Sint-Niklaaskerk te Brussel. Op 11-jarige leeftijd kreeg hij les van de bekende Corneille Vander Plancken (1772-1849), 1e violist in het orkest van de Koninklijke Muntschouwburg, dirigent en componist. Vanaf 1811 studeerde hij aan het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique te Parijs onder andere viool bij Pierre-Marie Baillot en harmonie bij Victor Dourlen. In 1813 kwam hij weer terug naar Brussel en werd violist in het orkest van de Koninklijke Muntschouwburg. Al spoedig werd hij als virtuoos bekend, maar hij was ook als dirigent, componist en muziekpedagoog werkzaam. In 1816 richtte hij samen met Joseph-Henri Mees een muziekschool op en zette aldaar de methode «méloplaste» van Pierre Galin in, die al in Parijs groot succes had. Tot zijn leerlingen behoorden Alexandre Joseph Artôt en Théodore Haumann. In 1821 richtte hij weer een nieuwe muziekschool op. Hij werd 1e violist en dirigent van de muziekkapel van Koning Willem I der Nederlanden van het Verenigd Koninkrijk der Nederlanden te Brussel. Tussen 1825 en 1830 schreef hij zes balletten voor de Koninklijke Muntschouwburg. In 1828 werd hij benoemd tot directeur van de Muziekschool van het Nederlandse leger en verder was hij een generale Inspecteur van de militaire muziekkorpsen. Na de Belgische opstand die tot de onafhankelijkheid van België leidde, werd hij in 1831 dirigent van de Grote Koninklijke harmoniegezelschap, een ensemble waarmee hij succes oogstte. In hetzelfde jaar werd hij chef-dirigent van het orkest van de Koninklijke Muntschouwburg en hield deze functie tot 1834, toen hij door Charles-Joseph-Livin Hanssens opgevolgd werd. In 1835 werd hij dirigent van het orkest aan de Kathedraal van Sint-Michiel en Sint-Goedele te Brussel. In deze tijd schreef hij een aantal religieuze werken, onder andere loofde Hector Berlioz bij zijn bezoek in 1842 aan Brussel de kwaliteit van de Messe de requiem du missel romain. In 1847 werd hij opgenomen in de Académie Royale de Belgique. Op 30 november 1837 werd hij dirigent van het Harmonieorkest van de civiele Garde. Snel was lid en componist van de Brusselse componisten- en kunstenaars-vrijmetselaarsloge "Les Amis Philanthropes" en schreef ervoor onder andere het lied Le Fanatisme; l'Hypocrisie; la Tolérance. Composities Werken voor orkest * 2 Concerten, voor klarinet en orkest * Concert, voor viool en orkest * Fantaisie sur des thèmes de "Norma", voor klarinet en orkest * Frisac, ou La double noce, ouverture * Première symphonie concertante pour orchestre sur des motifs de Guido et Ginevra Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1834 Fantaisie concertante sur des motifs de Gustave ou le bal masqué, voor militaire muziek * Caprice et variations brillantes, voor militaire muziek * Caprice concertant sur les mélodies de la "Fille du régiment", voor harmonieorkest * Concertino, voor hoorn en harmonieorkest * Deux fantaisies pour grande harmonie sur les motifs des "Huguenots", voor harmonieorkest * Fantaisie sur des motifs du "Domino noir", voor harmonieorkest * Grande fantaisie sur des mélodies anciennes et modernes, voor harmonieorkest * 4 grandes marches funèbres à vingt-neuf parties, voor harmonieorkest * Pot-pourri sur des motifs de Robert le Diable, voor harmonieorkest * Symphonie concertante, voor hoorn, trompet en harmonieorkest * Symphonie concertante, voor trompet, trombone en harmonieorkest * Symphonie concertante, voor twee hoorns en harmonieorkest * Symphonie concertante, voor twee cornets à pistons en harmonieorkest Missen en gewijde muziek * 1840 Messe de requiem du missel romain, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor, orgel en contrabas * Tantum ergo et Genitori, voor vier stemmen met begeleiding van cello's, contrabassen, drie trombones en orgel * Ave verum, voor 2 (of 3 of 4) zangstemmen en orgel * Ave Regina coelorum, voor 2 (of 3 of 4) zangstemmen en orgel * Tantum ergo, voor 2 (of 3 of 4) zangstemmen en orgel Cantates * 1831 Renais à l'espérance, ô ma noble patrie, cantate (opgedragen aan Koning Leopold I van België) - première: 31 december 1831, Brussel, Koninklijke Muntschouwburg * 1842 Grande cantate, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest - gecomponeerd ter gelegenheid van de opening van het nieuwe lokaal van de "Société de la Grande Harmonie" op 20 februari 1842 Muziektheater Balletten Vocale muziek * 2 Chants de fête, voor vier zangstemmen, hoorns en trombones * Au roi et au peuple belge, hymne voor bas en piano * Hommage au roi, voor mannenstemmen en trombones of cello's * Le Fanatisme; l'Hypocrisie; la Tolérance * Rebecca..., serenade voor 2 tenoren, 2 bassen met begeleiding van 3 trombones of 2 cello's en contrabas Kamermuziek * 2 duetten, voor viool en piano * Sérénade espagnol, voor strijkkwartet Werken voor piano * Rondo, voor piano vierhandig Bibliografie * Thierry Levaux: Dictionnaire des compositeurs de Belgique du moyen âge à nos jours, Ohain-Lasne: Éditions Art in Belgium sprl, 2006. 736 p., ISBN 2-930338-37-7 * François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie Universelle des Musiciens et bibliographie générale de la musique, Paris: Firmin-Didot et Cie., 1881-89, 8 vols. Supplement et complement. 2 vols. ISBN 2-845-75049-8; heruitgave 2006, Adamat Media Corporation, ISBN 0-543-98534-2 (paperback); ISBN 0-543-98533-4 (hardcover) * François-Joseph Fétis: Joseph-François Snel, in: Annuaire de l'Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, pp. 101 - 107 * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Waldo S. Pratt: The History of Music: A Handbook and Guide for Students, Kessinger Publishing, 2004. 740 p., ISBN 978-1-417-93871-1 * Dagny Wagner: Requiemvertonungen in Frankreich zwischen 1670 und 1850, Dissertation zur Erlangung der Doktorwürde (doctor scietiae musicae) im Fachgebiet Musikwissenschaft der Hochschule für Musik und Theater Hamburg, 2006. 680 S.; zie ook: [http://deposit.ddb.de/cgi-bin/dokserv?idn=98147036x&dok_var=d1&dok_ext=pdf&filename=98147036x.pdf Requiemvertonungen in Frankreich zwischen 1670 und 1850 van Dagny Wagner] * Kenneth Walter Berger: Band encyclopedia, Kent, Ohio: Band Associates, 1960, 604 p. * Paolo Scudo: L'annee musicale 1862; revue annuelle des theatres lyriques et des concerts des publications litteraires relatives a la musique et des evenements remarquables appartenant a l'histoire de l'art musical; Premiere annee, Paris: Librairie de L. Hachette de Gie, 1862, 361 p. Externe link * Biografie Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Belgisch dirigent Categorie:Belgisch muziekpedagoog Categorie:Belgisch violist Categorie:Belgisch vrijmetselaar